Another chance
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: I die and go to the Bleach universe! Not only that but I also get turn into a BOY! First bleach fan fiction. Much better story than summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Bleach. If I did Aizen would die and Gin would live)**

I was humming a jaunty tune as I passed into the 1first district of north Rukon. This was the most relaxed I've been since coming to the Bleach world. Let me introduce myself, I am Wakahisa Ryuu and I arrived ten years ago into Soul Society when I died and somehow crossed dimensions. One minute I was a teenage girl crossing the street the next I was a teenage _BOY_ waking up in the 90th district of north Rukon.

_*FLASHBACK NO JUTSU*_

_I was woken up by loud yelling around me. I looked around and instantly freaked. WHAT WAS I DOING IN RUKON! I thought but noticed this one angry fellow coming at me and ran for it. I ran till I found a lake and took a break. I looked into the water and got shocked by my reflection. "...Is that….me?" I asked no in particular, noticing a drop in my voice, but not noticing I was speaking Japanese._

_I was still a bit chubby but that wasn't what shocking. Not only was I animated but I was a BOY! I studied my reflection more. My hair was still brown and chin length, but wasn't curly and now just slightly wavy. My eyes were narrower but luckily were still a hazel that turned yellowish when hit with sunlight a certain way. My jawline was more defined and my cheeks weren't a permanent pink anymore, just a normal pale color. I was even taller than before! My height of 5'2" was now 5'9"._

"_Guess that explains why my pants are shorter now," I mutter to myself. I debated on what I should do.__** Let's see my options. 1. I could just be a background character and avoid the important characters. 2. Help in the upcoming events, stop a few things from happening, and just be an obeying subordinate and don't get close to said important characters. Or 3. Mess with the event a lot and don't get close to important characters. Hmm let's go with…..option three.**_

_During the next couple months I got used to the fact I was now a boy and in the Bleach universe. I learned I was in north Rukon, more specifically the 90th district which was the roughest of the districts. I quickly picked up fighting and got significantly faster. I unintentionally learned shunpo. Don't ask I'm not sure myself. I lost my fat and gain muscles which was more of the lanky type of muscle. I also learned I was 2,000 years in the past. I just shrugged._

_*Flashback end*_

I came back to the present and bought myself some food. That's another thing I discovered. I needed to eat cause apparently I had a significant amount of reiatsu. I guessed around Kenpachi's since I seemed to keep knocking people over with reiatsu alone. But unlike Kenpachi I actually learned how to control mine.

While thinking I almost ran into another person. I started to apologize when I realized it was a soul reaper. Curious I decided to speak to him, "Gomen sir I didn't see you. But I'm curious as to why a soul reaper's here in rukongai." He looked at me, "So you're the one with the high reiatsu. Come with me boy." He grabbed my arm and shunpoed us to the Gotei 13.

I didn't stumble when we stopped luckily and the soul reaper left. I looked around the large room I was left in when I saw Yamamoto._ HOLY CRAP! HE'S ALIVE!_ I mentally beat myself up._ Idiot of course he's alive. This is 2,000 years before Ywach wakes up again._ Yamamoto decided this was the time to speak. "Boy do you know why you're here?

I was getting a little annoyed with people continuing to call be boy. "Okay sir, 1. my name is Wakahisa Ryuu and 2. I don't know why I'm here. That soul reaper grabbed me out of no where."

Yamamoto chuckled at me, "You are a fiery young man. Now onto business Wakahisa-san. I've been hearing rumors of a warrior with high reiatsu traveling the north Rukon districts. I sent some soul reapers to investigate. That when you were found."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously? I've been in the Soul Society for 10 years and you only recently sent out search parties to find me? Ya know what? Screw it, I don't care anymore." Yamamoto just seems really amused with me.

"Wakahisa Ryuu," he started in a commanding voice, "I want you to go to the academy and then join the Gotei 13. My students are there so get help from them. Their names are Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushiro." I didn't argue with him._ This will help me screw with future events._

_*time skip to 3 months after getting into the academy of me yelling booyah and dancing badly*_

I was dodging around people trying to get to my class that I was going to be late for. Ignoring the yelling and grunts, I slid on my feet into my class. I stood up properly and noticed the only seat available was one next to Kyouraku and Ukitake._ Crap and I thought I continue to avoid them._ I quietly sat down in the seat knowing asking for a different seat would be useless.

After class just as I was picking up my notes, I heard a voice. "Excuse me but what is that sitting on your face?" I looked to my right and saw Ukitake. "Their glasses. They help my vision." Kyouraku walked up to us and like Ukitake looking every bit as he did in the anime. He had a happy smile on his face, "Well now that that's answered can we ask why you're avoiding us?" His smile turned into a frown.

I gulped nervously and said, "It's because I'm paranoid. I'm from the 90th district so I always had to fight or run. It doesn't help that I can tell you guys are strong so I'm nervous and I avoid you because of it." Kyoraku's smile returned full force. "Well how about Ukitake and I become friends with you so you're not so nervous?" He asked/stated.

I started thinking,_ Ya know I don't HAVE to just be an obeying subordinate. I guess I could become friends with them too._ I grinned at them and nodded.

Over the next few years Ukitake, Kyouraku, and I became good friends. We studied, sparred, and just generally hung out together. Though when I got my zanpakutou and his name it was surprising.

_*Flashback time~*_

_I was in my inner world that was an open meadow with a permanent breeze. I looked around and saw a man that was a good 4 inches taller than me. He had loose gray pants with a white chinese kung fu kimono top. He had messy black hair and eyes the color of a running stream. I was shocked, "K-kaze?" _

_Kaze was shocked for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. "I figured you would know my name. After all you did create me when you were just a teen." he said laughing a bit. We both started laughing at the irony of it._

_*Flashback end*_

Ukitake and Kyoraku both congratulated me on knowing my zanpakuto's name on the first try. All three of us are now at our graduation ceremony where we'll finally become soul reapers._ This is it. I'm finally going to be a soul reaper. Now I have to figure out a way to stop Aizen. Can't do anything about Ywach since there's no way I'm strong enough to fight him._ I thought as I listened to the speech Yamamoto was giving.

**(So I just threw myself into the Bleach universe and genderbent myself. This is not going to be a ship fic between me and a canon related character. Or me shipped with an oc. If that happens I would be wondering how that happened. As you can tell I was going to try to not get close to any of the characters but that idea was thrown out the window.**

**EON! HIT IT!**

**Eon: Darn it you weird two gendered woman! I'm a fox demon remember?**

**Oops sorry again. But continue.**

**Eon: Review cause it helps her to update faster if ya do.**


	2. This is seriously not my day

**(I don't own bleach. If I did Aizen would be six feet under, the espada and arrancar I like would be still be alive, and heck I would've shown Misaki in SS. I only own my male self, Kaze, and any possible ocs that show up. Also there **_**will **_**be spoilers later for those who haven't read up to the Thousand Year Blood War arc) **

_Blood covered the left side of my shihakusho and was staining the ground as I knelt in front of Ywach. My whole left arm was missing and Ywach's blade was covered in my blood. Raising the blade again he brought it down towards me…._

I quickly sat up from the nightmare/memory. I looked to my left side and where my flesh and bone arm was, is now a automail arm. I flexed the fingers to see if they were working correctly. I looked at the window and smirked._ Time for me to escape like a boss._ I climbed out the window.

Let me explain what happened since Shunsui, Jushiro, and I became soul reapers. When Ywach came everything went to h-e-double hockey sticks. We managed to fight him to the point he sealed himself away, but I lost my left arm.

I started gathering evidence of Aizen's crimes when he joined. Sadly I wasn't able to stop him from turning the vizards into the vizards. I actually managed to save Kaien from becoming Kaiennierro. I told him about the hollow but didn't tell him how I knew. It saved his life. It's now 40 years before the start of the series.

I was moving both my arms in order to get used to now having a metal arm. I was walking to the thirteenth division to hang out with Shunsui and Jushiro. I walked in, saw them, and waved. Jushiro chuckled, "Did you escape from the fourth again?" "Yeah but you know me. I hate staying there," I said, shrugging. "Should you really be walking around? I mean you did just get finished with the surgery," said/asked Shunsui understandably worried.

I waved him off, "Relax Shunsui. Losing an arm is different than losing a leg. If I lost a leg and got surgery for that I would vomit blood just standing on it. It would take something serious for me to spit up blood cause of my new arm."

Looking over to Jushiro I asked, "Want to spare Jushiro? Even with what I said i'm at a disadvantage so it wouldn't be long, so it probably won't affect your illness." Jushiro thought it over and agreed.

I rushed at Jushiro and aimed a punch at his face. He dodged and went to kick my stomach. Dropping down I sweeped my leg under his, causing him to fall. Getting up he did an uppercut which I back handspring(1) to dodge.

I brought Kaze out but didn't release his shikai. Flash stepping behind Jushiro I brought Kaze down and he quickly blocked the attack. I jumped back a little, and Jushiro went for my side. Blocking too late and my side started to bleed.

It went on like this for ten minutes. Both of us had shallow cuts. I decided it was high time to release Kaze. "Slice the air! Kaze!" I shouted. He did his release as well(2). Getting a little distance between me and Jushiro, I used my Wind Strike(3). However it got absorbed by Jushiro's swords.

Just as I was going to counterattack a sharp pain went through me. Dropping to my knees I grasped my left shoulder. Shunsui grabbed me and rushed me to the fourth.

Unohana looked at me with disappointment and disapproval. I had the decency to look sheepishly. Sighing she said, "I would scold you but you've escaped from here so many times I expect it now." I just laughed like the nutjob I am. She told me to sleep and sleep I did.

I woke up to being strapped down to a metal table. I quickly looked around to see if I knew where I was. Aizen came into my sight and he was smirking. In a slightly mocking tone he said "Well hello Wakahisa-san. Awake now are you?"

I felt a slight stabbing in my arm. Then the pain hit me from all sides. It was like someone was pressing white hot irons to every inch of my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs with all my might. After hours of the blinding pain it stopped. Panting I tried to see the man who caused my pain. I saw one of my drawings of Eon in his natural fox demon form.

Aizen's voice "Yes I'm trying to create that demon of yours. Seems you're the first experiment to work." Eyes widening I looked to the most reflective metal I found. My ears are now brown fox ears and a brown tail twitching.

I started laughing though. "Do you think you could control Eon if you created him in reality? Well guess what? Eon listens to no one but himself and even if he did, he would listen to his creator: me." Aizen looked angry when I said that. Ryuu: 1, Aizen: 0. He knocked me out again and again I woke up somewhere else.

This time in front of Urahara's shop with Urahara himself standing above me. "Sup" I said casually like I wasn't still in pain. He helped me into the shop.

"...and that's how I ended up in front of the shop," I finished explaining of how I got here _and _coming to this dimension. Urahara hummed and put his fan up and hid his face. I resisted the urge to rip the dang thing out of his hands.

"Wakahisa-sama (I twitched and he corrected himself) _Ryuu-san_ you said that he was trying to create your character Eon corrected?" I nodded and he continued, "Do you think you gained Eon's powers?"

I started banging my head on the table. "Why *Bang* didn't *Bang* I *Bang* think * of *Bang* that*." Urahara pried my head off the table. "Why don't you try something like setting your fist on fire or speaking parseltongue?"

I concentrated on my fist. _Come on, come on. Imagine a heat gathering into your fist. Let it release outwards around your hand._ My hand lit up and then Urahara put it out. I looked questioningly at him and he answered, " Now it most likely not the time for you to learn how to put yourself out." I nodded and he grinned, "Now about you being a autistic, transgender, dimension traveler who happens to know our future…." I glared and he laughed.

_*20 years of me trying to kill Urahara later*_

I was coming home from a gym. I gained a couple hobbies over the last 20 years. Boxing, hip hop dancing, break dancing, and I picked up drawing again. I was planning to make my manga like I wanted to when I was younger. It also took me those 20 years to control my powers.

My gigai looks different from what I actually look like. I still have my glasses and mole that's near my nose. I have straight shoulder length back with half of it tied back and the rest falling loosely. My eyes are now a grey-blue color. I chose my gigai to look like this so no one from SS would recognize me.

I was just opening my door when I saw Isshin Shiba walking down the street. "SHIBA GAKI!?" I yelled in fake surprise. He looked at me in very genuine surprise.

We sat in silence after giving each other our explanations. Isshin broke the silence, "What now?" I looked at him seriously, "We prepare for the battles in the future." I stood up and started towards the door.

Looking back at him I grinned, "Hey Isshin. Come to me when ya need a babysitter" I left with him spluttering.

**(SUP MY SMALL GROUP OF REVIEWERS! WOOHOO THIS WAS 4 CHAPTERS IN MY GOOGLE DOCS AND DON'T CARE HOW MANY WORDS! Okay what I want to talk to you first. I don't have an update schedule. I update when I get inspiration for one of my stories. So don't demand updates when I don't update every week like some other authors. Now onto the things I numbered.**

**(1) For my fighting style, for the story I mix martial arts with break dancing/hip hop.**

**(2) I don't remember Jushiro's zanpakuto's name right now but I'll look it up. When I do I will possibly put it in here.**

**(3) Wind Strike: It's a curved gust of wind that's razor sharp. I promise that I'll try to show more of Kaze's powers.**


	3. The Series Starts

**(Don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just play around with the characters. I only own any ocs that show up)**

I watched amused as Ichigo beat up some punks for breaking a vase._ Man Ichi is really pissed this time._ I saw him leave for home looking less pissed off. I dropped down from the concrete wall I was sitting on.

I smiled at the girl so she'd relax. "Hey kid. I'm gonna send you somewhere safer okay?" She nodded and I konso'd her. I stood up straight and turned slightly. "Hey Kisuke, are you just gonna stand there?" I asked.

He came out of the shadows with his fan in front of his face."So it's happening." I nodded at him.

"Yep. Ichigo just beat up the thugs from the beginning of the first episode so Rukia-san will be coming tomorrow." I said smiling. "This is going to be so much fun. Beating Aizen, helping out Ichigo with his powers, making sure some people actually live, and beating the Quincy."

*Time Skip*

I was cleaning my windows when I saw Rukia go through Ichigo's bedroom wall. _Oh this I have to see,_ I thought. Stealthily climbing to Ichigo's window I watched as they argued.

Hey kiddos stop arguing like an old married couple, ya don't know each other much." They looked over at me. "What do I have something on my face kids?" I asked innocently.

They were both shocked. "Rae? Is that you?" a Ichigo asked when he saw me. Guess I should've shown him my real form earlier.

"Yep. Long story short I'm from another dimension, died, changed gender, came over here, became a soul reaper, got turned into a demon, and was dumped into the human world. Now continue." I said quickly and glared when they just stared.

I zoned out as they went on to talk the lines from the series._ I feel like I'm forgetting something…_ I jerked up when I heard a hollow roar. _Oh that's what I was forgetting._

"What was that!" Ichigo yelled as he freaked out.

"That Ichigo was the the roar of a hollow." said a very bored me.

_*Yuzu crawled to the door, exposition, jump to outside*_

I quickly went over Isshin ignoring the hollow. Seeing he would be ok and moving him out of the way, I turned to see Rukia get bitten. _WOW I need to pay attention more._ I thought as I distracted the hollow as I also moved Yuzu more out of the way.

**WOOSH**

My eyes widened as I looked and saw Ichigo in a Shihakusho and wielding the first form of Zangetsu. _I knew he always had a crapton of spirit energy but dang._ Ichigo finished off the hollow and collapsed.

Urahara walked up to me and Rukia. "Well that was interesting," he stated and I nodded.

I picked up Rukia from her spot on the ground. "H-hey Wakahisa-san what are you doing!" she shrieked.

"One don't yelled especially by my ears. Two we're getting you a gigai till your powers come back." I said annoyed.

**(I saw Age of Ultron and it was AWESOME! SERIOUSLY THE ACTION WAS GREAT, QUICKSILVER, SCARLET WITCH, AND THE OTHER NEW CHARACTERS WERE GREAT TOO. Sorry got really excited there, I'm still really excited about it. **

**Though with the after credits scene with Thanos is going to make everyone expect a Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy crossover movie. YA HEAR ME WRITERS YOU NEED TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!*is pushed out of the way***

**Eon: Sorry about my creator she does this occasionally when she's excited. Anyways thanks for reading. R&R!)**


	4. Explanations are NOT my thing

(Kill me now. I finished finals and my brain is dead. I mentioned in chapter 2 of this fanfic that Aizen was trying to create my character Eon-full name Eon Karitori-ki. Anyway I forgot that I didn't give an explanation of who he was or that you guys probably don't feel like going to wattpad to learn about him, especially since wattpad did a website change.

So anyway Eon is from the original story I'm working on even if it only has a prologue and 3 chapters. Eon in this story is the king of demons, is over 4 billion years old, and incredibly powerful. His powers include fire and he is immune so he can put himself on fire and be fine, shapeshifting, weapon creation, being able to travel dimensions including pocket ones which he uses to more or less teleport over the same dimension or store stuff, shields, a shadow snake that lives on his right arm, poison immunity, and can talk to snakes. His powers do have some drawbacks like when he crosses to other dimensions he can't come back right away-it takes him a couple weeks to 3 months to get back. Also he can make up to only 3 shields at a time and while he is immune to poison, if a new poison he hasn't been introduced to yet gets into his system he'll be violently ill for three days. If you want to know more go to wattpad or Ao3-username GaleStorm-to read his story.

Before you get angry over how I gave Ryuu/me the powers too soon or I know too much about the powers and how to use them remember that I dropped myself 2000 years into the past and didn't get Eon powers until 40 years before the series. Also the only reason I'm okayish with the powers is because I created the character who has them. Plus I'm still awkward with them because I don't have the control or finesse Eon has because he's been using them for 4 billion years while I only had them for 40 years.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just myself, my ocs, and the crazy Eon powers otherwise the timeline might make more sense.)

I was in my studio, making the new chapter when there was a knock at my door. It's probably Ichigo and Rukia wanting an explanation or my publisher. Dear log I hope it isn't my publisher, I thought with slight fear at the end. I walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Ichigo and Rukia. I sighed in relief and beckoned them in.

"Hey you two. I was expecting you would come here for a better explanation than what I gave you," I said.

Ichigo stumbled over his greeting, "Hey Rae, I mean Ryuu." I patted his back and was about to lead him to the living room when I saw Rukia staring at me in shock. I looked down to see what the problem and quickly realized it. It was a fem day for me and I shapeshifted into girl mode. A snap of my fingers got her attention and beckoned her to follow me.

"Okay let's do this one question at a time. I don't want 3 or 4 questions asked of me at the same time," I informed them. I pointed to Rukia to go first.

"Why are you a girl?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "It's cause I don't really care about gender. I never have actually-I doubt I ever will. I just use one of my more recent powers to switch to whatever gender I feel most comfortable as that day. It's the same for others as well. Also if someone isn't the same gender as what they are biologically I just need their pronouns so I don't offend them or possibly make them depressed. ." I left the explanation as simple as I could to not confuse her.

Ichigo asked his questions before Rukia got confused, "What did you mean by what you said yesterday? And how do you know Rukia?" Happy that he was asking the important I grinned.

"I'll tell you but don't make me say it more than I need to. I'm from a completely different dimension-like I wasn't even supposed to exist here different. My world was currently in the year 2015 when I was one shoted here from good old US of A," I said while ignoring Ichigo and Rukia shocked faces. I continued on, "I don't remember exactly how I died and came here but I think it had something to do with a car crash. Anyway that made me come over here somehow, 2000 years ago. I met my friends Shunsui and Jushiro at the academy and spent the next 2000 years as a shinigami."

I stopped to take a breather and to let them have time to absorb the short info dump. I continued on, "About 40 years ago I was kidnapped and turned into a demon by Aizen." Rukia jumped up in alarm.

"WHAT!" she yelled out. I winced and pointed to my ears. She let out a quiet sorry once she calmed down. Ichigo just looked between the two of us confused.

I sighed and said, "It's true Rukia. Aizen Sousuke, the captain of the fifth division kidnapped me and experimented on me. That's not all. I had been gathering information on him since he joined the gotei. This is because in my world, this world and everything and everyone are part of a manga."

The two asked dumbly, "Say what now?"

"It's true and before you asked, no I'm not going to reveal everything from your future. With the exception of what I think is important and you need to know, I'm going to tell you stuff in spans," I said seriously. We sat there silently for a few moments before I bounced up.

I talked brightly, "Now Rukia go to the room I made for you and Ichigo go home. You guys need time to process the shock. With that we separated.

(Whew done and Happy New Year. For those who celebrate the Chinese New Year, happy early New Year. And yes I went there with the story. I'll explain my reasoning some other time. For me it's time to hit sleepy town then it off to play Dragon Age II. 


	5. Omake

(This is my reaction through Ryuu to Bleach chapter 669 that came out today. It's going to be in 3rd person. Don't own Bleach)

Omake

Ryuu stared at the computer screen, speechless. The picture of Kenpachis' bankai was still on the screen. He finally found his voice and said, "Holy frick." He tried to form more words but all that came out was some noise.

Suddenly he stood up and flailed wildly and started giggling uncontrollably. He paced around the room still giggling and was happy that no one could hear him. _HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP! It's Kenpachi's BANKAI! _he thought excitedly.

(This is pretty much what happened when I read the chapter this morning before school. I never thought that me along with everyone else in the Bleach fandom would see Kenpachi's bankai. I was really excited since he's my second favorite character after Shunsui. Though I am sad that we'll probably never little Yachiru outside of Kenpachis' inner world again. I'm currently writing out a new chapter for my The Hobbit fanfic so expect that sometime when I have time. I've only recently had time and an idea to write out for at least one fanfic.

Anyway R&R)


	6. Omake 2

(Here's another Bleach reaction and this time to chapter 670 cause DANG.

Don't own Bleach)

"Daaaang," said Ryuu, "Toshiro got hot." He thought for a second and said, "The Toshiro fangirls will have fun with this. And feel less guilty crushing on guy who used to look twelve."

Ryuu then went to google to find out how the internet is reacting to this. Cause it was already exploding from Kenpachi's bankai. No doubt that this will make it crash. Ryuu found a couple threads on reddit that talked about and was agreeing with some of it.

(Yeah so on reddit there's already a Bleach chapter 670 discussion. They made a few theories on the ice petals and why Toshiro's now an adult. If you check them out make sure to expand cause there's a link to a pretty good theory. I won't spoil anything though.

R&R)


End file.
